mouseguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrets
Ferrets are a species of mammal that are allies of the weasels, and are likewise present in the mouse territories, though possibly to a lesser extent. Appearance and characteristics Ferrets, while present in the mouse territories, seem to hail, and possibly originate, from the island of Ildur. There are also minks and a few weasels on the island as well. There the island is ruled by a king who is to lead fairly and with honor. They differ from weasels in that, whereas weasels kill mice without compunction or need, ferrets kill all their prey for the meat alone, with Luthebon, king of ferrets, stating to a suspicious Celanawe, that it is by his honor, and not a "twitch of whim" controlling his predatory impulses that the mice are not immediately killed while present in his court. Furthermore, he states that the kingdom on larger animals than mice and that a single kill should fill several bellies. When Conrad accuses Luthebon on ferrets' love to kill mice after the death of Em , he replies that he has no desire kill without the need for meat, since he does not follow the habits of a weasel. This holds mostly true, but just as there are cruel mice, the ferret Eberorchre, a healer ferret (Or weasel, according to Conrad-it's never specified what species Eberorcher was), kills Em by snatching her off of Luthebon's throne, damaging her small body beyond repair, not for meat, but that he may have had a live specimen to study and understand. Luthebon, true to his word regarding his honor, skewers the insubordinate through with his sword and gives Celanawe the pelt of the slain creature as a symbol of or atonement towards Celanawe and the unfair and tragic loss of his kin. The ferrets that attend Em's funeral even give their voice to Celanawe's prayer/speech, and have saddened expressions. It is possible that, because of their lack of prejudice against mice, that weasels may see ferrets as soft, and thus treat them like second class citizens for those in mouse territories and under weasel rule. Culturally, their houses are resemble the halls of Norse vikings, like the hall of Hrothgar in "Beowulf". For those who wear them, clothes include woven leather belts, gold scaled armor, and cloth. The leather, cross woven belts are used as belts, of course, but also as bandoliers or supports for other clothes., and as loin cloths. Further use of leather includes that of chest covers, armor, both of which retain the cross hatched pattern to them, and a form of Roman belt, with leather woven ropes tied around the waist, with strips that hang loose around the front. Cloth, which can be dyed, is used for shirts, which usually go just past the chest of their long bodies,head cloaks, hoods, capes, tunics, cloaks, kilts, which are held up by belts, and aprons. The golden mail,which is usually crafted into a shirt of scale-like links, is fitted and held together by cord and provides a flexible armor, though it seems to serve a more decorative purpose. It is also used as the hem to other types of clothing, including that of belts or leather waist wraps, or as hats, like the one worn by a hunter ferret. Also, gold is used to make the king's crown, belt buckles, and ear adornments that grip around the ears at the base of their heads. Concerning other armor, ferrets wear sections or slats of wooden armor or, in some cases, suits of thick leather. Decorative clothing items include beads, tassels, and strings. The ferret king seems to be the only one aloud to wear jewelry, though considering other ferrets wear gold armor just like his, this could just be a matter of circumstance or the rule could just only apply to jewels. Ferret Archers are seen to wear arrows in their head fur. Weapon wise, they are armed with bows and arrows, swords, knives, short swords, beard axes, pikes, and spears, as well as their teeth and claws. At home, their technology includes bowls, plates, forks, knives, flagons with corks, goblets, and cups. Their diet seems to include boar, when hunted by a group, hedgehogs,and birds, pheasants are mentioned in particular, among other island residents. Aside from stalking and killing it with weapons, prey is also captured by ambush, as seen when a mink of the island digs a hole, lies in wait, and pounces when the birds settle, capturing food for itself. Two medium/large birds seem to be enough to fill a large group of ferrets. The only thing they don't eat are the bones. It is possible they wear feathers too, or merely discard them when the prey is taken apart to be cooked. Ferrets are creatures similar to weasels in body type, with slinky, sinuous, powerful looking bodies that bent and/or arched whenever they bowed or moved otherwise when erect, but they were never wobbly.They are larger than weasels. Their fur can be varying shades of white, grey/white, tan, brown, grey brown, wheaty or golden coloured, or patterned like a black footed ferret. More than half the time, ferret coats also have black markings on their fore and hind paws, over their eyes, like a mask or two patches, and or on top of their heads, sometimes passing over or around their eyes, but never past that, or their muzzles. The underbellies of all ferrets are either buff or buff and a lighter hue of their dorsal fur. The skin under the fur of all ferrets, judging by not only Lutheon's, but the other ferrets' hands, feet, and other furless areas, is black. Ildur Hall Atop the highest hill of the Isle of Ildur stands the enterance to the cheif dwellings of ferret kingdom there. The main hall sits just below the grass, but buried below the hall is a network of tunnels and chambers used by the ferrets for storage, metal-smithing, and private residence. A central firepit in the hall provides warmth and cookery for the celebratory feasts the ferrets prepare after any succesful hunt. In the case of Aronebon, one of Luthebon's heirs, killed by the fox of the island that inhabited the briars near Ildur hall, the fire pit was used as a funeral pyre. Royal Line Because both Luthebon and Aronebon's names end in "Bon", this could possibly be a surname for those who follow in the steps of the former king of Ildur. Luthebon does mention having lost other heirs and subjects to the fox, and it can be assumed that they also bore the name "Bon" as well. It is also possible that the royal family is made up of Black -Footed Ferrets. Category:Denizens of the Territories Category:Mammals Category:Predators